


Don't Hate Me

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes advantage of a drunk Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate Me

He was really drunk, and Dean knew that.

He was  _really_ naive, and Dean knew that.

He was  _ **really**_  vulnerable, Dean knew that.

Dean knew he should stop Castiel from kissing him, and he should not be kissing him back. He shouldn't pin him against the wall and grind their clothed bodies together, as his tongue dominated Castiel's mouth. He should back away from him and tell Castiel to go to bed, not back him into the room and close the door behind them.

Dean knew he was taking advantage of him, while he unbuckled the man's belt. He knew what kind of person this made him as he undressed the slightly shorter man before pushing him on the bed. Dean knew all of this was wrong but the problem was that, in this moment, he didn't care. He wanted to feel something. He was desperate to shake this lifelessness, he just wanted a few moments of bliss anywhere he could get it. He didn't mean for it to be Castiel. When he ran into him at the bar he was already wasted, and when they left together Cas kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but Dean turned it into so much more.

Dean removed his own clothes before climbing on top of the other. Their skin touching felt amazing. Castiel moaned, his drunken state was making it impossible for him to concentrate. Dean pressed his mouth against his, forcing Cas' lips apart with his tongue. Both erections were trapped between their stomachs, and Dean felt electricity shoot through his body every time he would thrust his hip down. Castiel was making sweet noises into Dean's mouth, his own hips began to match Dean's.

Not ready for this to end with humping, Dean sat up on his knees. Cas whined at the loss of contact, his half lidded eyes trying to focus. His lips were swollen and red. Dean wanted to devour them all over again, but he didn't. He ran his hands down Castiel's body.

He let one of his thumbs rub over a perked nipple. Castiel shivered, his eyes closed now. "Cassie…" Dean's voice was deep and thick with need "Don't go to sleep yet, we are just getting started." Castiel slowly opened his eyes "…Dean…?" He sounded confused and filled with arousal, which Dean knew Castiel barely understood "What is…?" Dean leaned down silencing him with a quick kiss. "It's alright, I got you." Dean straightened back up, his hand sliding down Cas' slim hips. Castiel's eyes were still half opened, but he was no longer trying to talk.

Dean's hands were now on a pair of creamy, lean thighs which were laying over Dean's own thighs. He hooked a hand under each knee and pulled them as far apart as he could, Castiel's dick was twitching and lost some of its hardness. He was about to fix that. "Hey Cassie, can you do me a favor?" It took the ex-angel a moment to process the question, but he eventually nodded. "I need you to keep your legs like this, can you do that baby?" Again, another pause followed by a nod. Dean let go, and made sure he really understood. Cas' legs swayed a little, but mostly stayed where Dean had instructed.

Castiel's surprised moan filled the room as Dean took his erection into his mouth. Two hands dug into Dean's scalp. Castiel's hips were held to the bed, so he wouldn't be choked, and slowly bobbed his head. Castiel's voice was beautiful. He grunted, groaned, and moaned. I sounded like the most wonderful song Dean ever heard. Dean's right hand released Castiel, and traveled up his body until he could feel those soft lips. Cas was panting so Dean easily slid two fingers into his mouth. He forcefully rubbed his fingers against Cas' tongue. Not understanding what was happening, the former angel tried to pull the intruding object out of his mouth but Dean was stronger. The hunter swirled his fingers around in his lover's mouth, almost gagging the poor man. When he was sure they were completely covered in saliva, he pulled them back. Cas coughed.

He heard the hiss of discomfort when Dean pushed a finger inside him. He tried to distract Cas with his mouth, but Dean wasn't exactly an expert on giving blow jobs. He decided to try what he liked. It seemed to have worked by the mewls Cas was making. He barely seemed to notice the second finger entering him, and only groaned loudly when Dean began to stretch him. Cas cried out when Dean hit rubbed that sweet spot inside him. He pressed down, trying to recreate the action, but Dean's free hand stopped him.

He released the other man's erection, making a 'popping' sound and Castiel cried out "No…I…uh" He groaned out of frustration, not knowing where he was, much less what it was he wanted. He rubbed his dick and Dean swatted his hand away. "Not yet Castiel, soon." Castiel let both his hands fall on his chest. His legs were shaking, so Dean rested them on his shoulders. He scooted closer to his drunken ex-angel until he was lined up with Cas' ass.

"Hey Cas'…" Dean's voice sounded weak. Castiel looked up to the man who was now lying over him. His body relaxed when he recognized the Demon killer "Dean…?" He smiled, his eyes glazing over. "I'm sorry…" Dean whispered sadly and thrust his hips forward, burying himself all the way inside the drunken man. Castiel's eyes flew open as he screamed in pain. He tried to fight Dean off, but Dean held him down. "Just relax Cas' please, it will make this easier." Dean ground out, trying his best to keep still while Castiel adjusted.

**Cas' P.O.V.**

The world was spinning for the abandoned archangel. He was too intoxicated to focus very long. There were noises and a lot of pain. "Shhh, don't move Cas' just breathe." Dean's voice calmed him, where was he? He felt a fullness in between his legs. He tried to close them, but something large and warm blocked him. His whole body was tingling, like little shocks. "I'm going to move now, okay baby?" That was Dean again, was he talking to him? He tried to reach towards his voice, but his hands were pinned above his head. Suddenly he felt empty, it was...unsatisfying.

Oh, the fullness was back again, it stung but not like before. He heard more odd noises above him as the feeling of empty and full continued. "…God Cas' you're tight." Dean voice sounded rough. Something was pressed against his lips, it was warm and wet. It forced its way inside him. Electricity shot up his spine, when the fullness came back. He wanted it to happen again, so he pushed his hips up as the feeling returned. A moan filled his ears. It sounded like him? He didn't get to think about it for long before his mouth was under attack again. Someone set him on fire he panicked, he was so hot and his stomach hurt. He heard another groan, the something on his lips, was now attached to his neck. He was gasping and he couldn't stop his lower body from moving. His hands were still pinned above him and his thighs were being rubbed against by something firm and warm, it was moving faster now. Between his legs, where the fullness was coming from, was wet and loud. He tried to open his eyes again, but his lids wouldn't cooperate.

All at once everything stopped. The fullness was gone, and he was cold. Was that him whining? He was being moved roughly. The mattress pressed into his face and something soft was placed under his hips. He could feel hands on his lower back as he was pulled on to his knees.

The fullness was back, but it went deeper than before. His back was covered with a heavy warmth. "…You feel so good…" Dean was moaning. It was becoming sharp and rough, and hands were gripping his hips, forcing him to match each thrust.

More surges of electricity up his spine. His stomach was starting to hurt again and his hands were reaching underneath him. He was holding himself, and he was hard and wet. His hands worked his dick, as more grunts came from above him.

Pressure.

It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. He was shaking so much that he thought it was an earthquake at first. "…Ah….Cas I am...Shit… gonna cum soon." He was being thrust into the mattress.

He felt hot again and thirsty, his mouth was so dry. He was sure those moans were coming from his mouth. He felt like he needed something to happen, the pressure in his stomach was unbearable. His hands were moving faster now.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Dean's voice whispered into his ear before kissing and licking it. His body seized up, as he screamed and he saw white. For a moment he thought that he was back in Heaven.

"Oh…fuck!" Dean's voice sounded strained. A hand was in his hair, pressing his face back into the mattress. Everything was fading away again as a numbness took over. He could still hear the grunts and groans above him. His body was being shaken violently for a few moments longer, then everything went still. There was something warm sliding down his leg as the fullness disappeared. It didn't come back this time. It was so quiet...

* * *

Dean pulled out of Castiel and moved away. He sat at the end of the bed. Cas was still breathing hard when Dean finally turned to look at him. He was going to have bruises, and pain, everywhere. The older Winchester walked to the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth. He spent the next 30 minutes cleaning Castiel body.

When he was finished, Dean put a blanket over Castiel. He leaned forward and kissed the, now human on the forehead.

"Don't hate me..." He whispered. He could feel the guilt starting to weigh him down. What had he done


End file.
